


If You Can’t Find It, Make It

by PapasWorkshop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Shirabu is salty, Shiratorizawa sleepover except Suga’s there too, They have fun, gay shit, i dont know either, sleepover, sugamama loves them all, talk of porn, there’s nothing inappropriate don’t worry, they make nasty jokes about porn, ushijima is clueless, weird tub scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapasWorkshop/pseuds/PapasWorkshop
Summary: “What do you think they’re doing?” Semi asks, looking just a little more nervous than he should, seeing as he knows them both well enough to at least have a good guess.“I do not know.” Ushijima says, and Semi glances back at him.“Guess?”“They might be taking a bath.”“Together?”“Possibly.”“Oh god, stop talking.”
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Semi Eita, Goshiki Tsutomu & Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu & Sugawara Koushi, Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Shirabu Kenjirou & Sugawara Koushi, Shirabu Kenjirou & Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	If You Can’t Find It, Make It

“If you can’t find it, make it. And I live by that.” Semi states through the silence growing in the room. Tendou immediately snickers.

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to find any good milf porn lately so-“ Semi doesn’t let Tendou finish, hurling his pillow directly at Tendou’s face. But Suga seems to want to join in.

“I haven’t found any hot porn with redheaded guys lately, I don’t know what’s going on with Pornhub.” Suga says before letting out a laugh that sounds more like screaming.

“Jesus, you sound like Jenna Marbles right now.” Semi chuckles, nudging Suga who’s sitting beside him on Tendou’s bed. 

“I do not watch porn.” Ushijima suddenly speaks up, looking around absently. 

“Oh, Toshi, honey, we know.” Tendou says, leaning back to lay on Ushijima’s stomach in their spot on the floor.

“What do you watch, Toshi?” Suga asks, quirking an eyebrow and leaning against Semi.

“Volleyball.” Ushijima responds. Suga lets out his scream laugh again, Semi sighs, and Tendou grins at Ushijima fondly.

“Oh my god, Toshi, shut the fuck up.” Suga says through laughter, shaking his head. Ushijima looks like he actually thinks he did something wrong for a minute.

“I apologize.” He says, in the same flat tone he always uses. Suga only laughs harder.

“No no, Toshi, he didn’t mean that.” Tendou says, twisting to address Ushijima. 

“Okay.” Ushijima nods, though they all know he’s clueless.

“Like, it was a joke.” Semi says. Ushijima stares at him, but eventually nods again.

“He doesn’t get it!” Suga cries through his laughter, and Ushijima makes no move to deny it.

“He never will, I’m going back to this now.” Semi flashes them his phone before turning to lay down. Suga shifts so he can lean against Semi’s back.

“He’s watching redheaded guys fuck.” Suga says, and Tendou cackles as Semi attempts to shove Suga off the bed with his back alone.

————

Semi wakes up sometime around 2:00 A.M. to find that Suga and Tendou are missing. His first instinct is “they’re off having sex” but he quickly realizes that his Suga is no slut, and moves on to trying to wake Ushijima.

“Toshi, babe, we got a problem.” Semi says, gently shaking Ushijima. Ushijima lets out a quiet hum before he opens his eyes. “Uh, they’re gone.”

Ushijima looks around, then nods like that doesn’t mean they’re off burning the house down or summoning a demon.

“That means we have to go find them.” Semi furrows his eyebrows, and lets out a small laugh.

“Oh. Okay.” Ushijima says, slowly sitting up. Semi helps him up and then drags him down the hallway, towards the sound of splashing coming from the bathroom. But then Semi stops just outside the door.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Semi asks, looking just a little more nervous than he should, seeing as he knows them both well enough to at least have a good guess.

“I do not know.” Ushijima says, and Semi glances back at him.

“Guess?”

“They might be taking a bath.”

“Together?”

“Possibly.”

“Oh god, stop talking.” Semi grumbles, twisting the doorknob and shoving the door open.

He finds Tendou knelt in the tub (full of water) in only his boxers, with Suga filming on his phone.

“Oh thank God you’re not whores.” Is the first thing Semi can manage to say, and it causes Suga to release another scream laugh. 

Ushijima carefully pushes past Semi to look at Tendou through Suga’s phone.

“What’s going on?” Semi asks, shutting the door behind him.

“We’re making that redheaded porn we were talking about.” Tendou responds, grinning up at Semi when he stands by the side of the tub.

“Oh, you strip too.” Suga suddenly says, waving his hand in a pattern that really doesn’t make sense. “You’re hot too, it’s good for the aesthetic.” 

Suga looks over his shoulder to Ushijima (who holds eye contact with him for several moments) and looks like he’s contemplating making him strip as well, but ends up shaking his head and patting Ushijima’s shoulder.

“I’ll spare you, honey.” Suga says quietly, turning to Semi and tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. “Come on, let’s go, I gotta get this to my producer.” 

“Are you being serious right now? I’m not gonna strip.” Semi frowns, stepping away from the tub.

“Fuck…” Suga whispers. He looks back to Tendou, who is trying to fit all of his body underwater. “We might have to use Toshi after all.” 

“Bad idea.” Semi says. “I’ll call Goshiki or Shirabu, they’ll probably see a reason to join.” He reaches into his pocket for his phone, then seems to realize what he’s doing. “Wait. Why am I helping? Oh my god, I really just offered Goshiki to your porn film.”

“No no, go ahead. Goshiki’s the one with the weird bangs, right?” Suga asks, looking at Tendou.

“Not weird, cool bangs. You’re gonna make him cry.” Tendou says, sounding like he’s trying to scold Suga.

“Sorry, sorry, just get him over here.”

———

“Okay, now strip.”

“Wh- huh?” Goshiki looks a little frightened, looking to Ushijima for help. Suga repeats himself and Goshiki looks like he’s going to pass out.

“And get shorter too.” Suga huffs, realizing the height difference. “Fucking first years, am I right?” Semi and Tendou nod in agreement.

“He looks like he’s scared of you, Kou.” Semi says, snickering. Suga frowns.

“What? How? I’m the sweetest person he’ll ever meet.” 

“He just got here and you’re telling him to strip.”

Suga pauses, assessing the situation, and seems to come to his senses.

“Oh holy fuck. Wait this kid- he’s sixteen. Oh my god we’re all going to jail.” Semi laughs and shakes his head.

“Okay meet us back in Tendou’s room. Delete that cursed footage.” Semi says as he leads Goshiki out of the cramped bathroom. Suga calls behind them.

“Hey we should invite that second year too.”

———

“He said he isn’t coming.” Semi says, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment.

They’ve returned to Tendou’s room and Suga has Goshiki sitting between him and Semi on the bed while Ushijima attempts to sleep and Tendou lays on him on the floor.

“Let me try!” Goshiki says confidently, reaching for the phone, but Suga shoves his hands away and grabs the phone himself.

“No, he hates you.” Suga says dismissively, pressing the phone to his ear. “We’ll pay you if you come hang out with us.” Suga says and Semi laughs.

“Oh my god, you make us sound desperate.” Semi says, leaning to look past Goshiki, who wears a dejected look, so he can grin at Suga.

“He said he’ll be here.” Suga grins back at Semi. Once Suga realizes Goshiki is now sulking, however, he lets out a sigh.

“Listen, failed bowl cut boy.” Suga starts, causing Goshiki to frown. “You’re good at everything else. You’re amazing when you play, you’ll be the next ace, all that. But Shirabu never wants to talk to you. You couldn’t help us with that one.”

“I can practically see his ego inflating.” Semi says, shaking his head. Tendou nods.

“He’s gonna fall in love with you if you keep sweet-talking him.” Suga laughs again, but this time he doesn’t scream.

“Everyone in this room is in love with me to some degree, let’s be real.”

No one denies it.

———

“Oh finally, the real bowlcut boy’s here.” Suga says peering out the window to see Shirabu arriving. “Quick, Tendou, get the door.” 

Shirabu looks thoroughly disappointed to see that Goshiki is also there, but seeing a stranger neutralizes his anger.

“Who the fuck is that?” Shirabu asks Tendou, staring at the back of Suga’s head as he tries to convince Semi that Goshiki might actually be in love with him already.

“That’s our boyfriend.” Tendou responds, but that response only earns him a disbelieving look.

“As if, he’s too pretty.” Shirabu scoffs. “And way too nice. Why would anyone like that want you.”

“Firstly, I’m hurt.” Tendou frowns, wiping fake tears from his eyes. “And secondly, you’re right. He’s only Semi’s boyfriend. I’m still trying to explain polyamory to Toshi.” 

“Even then, Semi can’t score like that.” Shirabu says, gently shaking his head as he watches Suga adding Goshiki to his argument. Goshiki looks lost.

“You sound jealous. Don’t worry, even if they’re in love with each other, they’re still very willing to share.” Tendou says, turning to Suga.

“Koushi!” He shouts across the living room and Suga immediately spins around.

“I’m busy, bitch!” He calls back, crossing his arms. Shirabu seems a little surprised at the language. Suga had greeted him so kindly.

“I’m sad!” Tendou says, throwing his arms open. 

“What? You’re too tall to be sad about anything!” 

“Kou, that’s not how that works.” Semi says, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Sure it is.” Suga says as he makes his way to Tendou. When he gets there, however, he completely dodges the hug and instead punches Tendou in the stomach yelling “negativity begone!”.

Shirabu steps back when Suga looks at him like he’s next.

———

“Okay, it’s time for sleep now.” Suga says around 7:00 A.M. Goshiki already passed out on Tendou’s bed about an hour ago and Suga was now sitting beside him as he snored.

“I call the bed!” Semi says, and Suga looks at him like he’s crazy.

“What? No! We can’t both fit with Goshiki here too.” Suga argues.

“Kick him off.” Semi shrugs.

“Evil. Pure evil is what you are.” Suga responds, resting a gentle hand on Goshiki’s head.

“What are you, his mom?” Semi asks, crossing his arms tightly.

“I would gladly be his mother.” Suga responds, slowly petting Goshiki’s hair.

“And what are you two? An inseparable pair?” Shirabu grumbles, already trying to sleep on the floor beside Ushijima who has been asleep for the past few hours.

“Yes, actually.” Suga says, glaring at Shirabu with no real malice. “And while I love everyone in this room, Semi happens to be my favorite.” 

Tendou gasps where he stands by the door, just having returned with extra pillows and blankets.

“Koushi!” He exclaims, looking like Suga’s just kicked his mother in the face. Or told him that Toshi would never love him.

“Listen, I’m sorry!” Suga moves forward to wrap his arms around Semi. “But daddy I love him!”

Semi looks unamused.

“I will not let you be with this good for nothin’ man!” Tendou shouts dramatically, and Suga lets out a little laugh.

“Alright, whatever, me and Semi are sleeping in the tub.” Suga says.

“Fuck no, that’d be so uncomfortable.” Semi protests.

Suga and Semi end up squishing together on the bed with Goshiki, who makes fitting much easier with how close he wants to be to Suga. 

Tendou, Shirabu, and Ushijima all end up in a pile of pillows and blankets that Shirabu keeps claiming is too hot but refuses to leave from.

And everyone in the room is in love with Sugawara to some degree, don’t forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back y’all


End file.
